


Reap, Kazeshini

by kehlkale



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bleach References, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hollows (Bleach), Sexual Tension, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehlkale/pseuds/kehlkale
Summary: Y/N is a 21 year old college/university student. She takes a semester long physics class, simply because the Professor of the class is hot. Professor Hisagi has a secret that Y/N wants to find out.
Kudos: 3





	1. Procrastination, Painting, and Projects.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimers*  
> -this is not a teacherxreader  
> -smut/nsfw included  
> -I do not own the BLEACH universe or any canon characters, just the OCs I created  
> -credits to Tite Kubo's BLEACH for Shuhei Hisagi and other BLEACH references

Procrastination, Painting, and Projects.

(Y/N POV)

“Hey, y/n!” my friend Mira stops me in the quad. “Did you do Prof. Hisagi’s assignment? You know... it IS due tonight at 11:59?” Mira looks at me and squints, her lips pursed. 

“Oh yah, I’ve been procrastinating Mira, you know I do my best work three minutes before it’s due.” 

This, in actuality is not true. I just can not remember the last time I started an assignment on time. So yes; technically my best work is procrastinated, because all of my work is the product of procrastination.

“Y/n.” Mira knows that was a blatant lie. “It is literally a five page essay on Newton’s Law of Motion.” 

We have been friends for about a whole semester so she knows the truth behind my work ‘habits.’ I come to a stop and put my hand on her shoulder. 

“Okay? I’ll start it at 11:50 then.” 

She huffs at me and calls me hopeless or something, but I am already off to get coffee with a group of friends from my painting class. I am most certainly not a STEM major of any kind, in fact, I am an art major, but Mr. Hisagi is kind of hot. So of course I had to take the class. I would never admit that in a million years though. 

The coffee place is on campus. It’s a super cute café called Dooby’s. The art majors usually hang around there, although I couldn’t tell you why. I come here at least every day if not more. They know my name and order. Is that embarrassing or a flex? Let’s go with flex.

This campus is quite pretty in the winter. It’s not necessarily freezing, but I am wearing sweatpants and a hoodie. Would I still get an iced coffee if it was freezing? Yes. 

I open the door to Dooby’s and already see half my painting class inside. Walking further inside Jules, the barista, calls out to me.

“Yo! Y/n! You want the regular?” They point to me and smile.

“Yes please. Thank you Jules!” Sliding a five to them. Gonna be honest, most of their tips are probably from me. Even though I am broke as hell.

While waiting, I walk over to the people in my class. Inserting myself into the conversation. We are talking about the focus for this semester, which just so happens to be ‘tenebrism.’ Basically just dark and gloomy oil painting. I show them the sketch I have in my phone of what I want to do for the final. I do procrastinate everything, except painting because that is genuinely impossible. Wren, one of the guys in the class asks me a question.

“That’s a creepy sketch y/n. What is your inspiration behind it?” Him and the others look at me. I cock my head to the side.

“Oh um, you know when you think you see something out of the corner of your eye and you get the chills? That’s kinda what I was going for.” Wren and the others ponder this for a moment before nodding and continuing with the conversation.

*Post Dooby’s- 4pm

Sitting back in my dorm, I think about the stupid physics assignment. Should I just do that now and get it over with? Maybe Mira was right. Yawning, it seems my brain has made a decision. Nap time. 

I wake up a mess and a half. Definitely drool on my pillow. Rolling over I check my phone for the time. 

“FUCK!” I sit up.

I slept for 7 whole hours. You must be joking. I have one hour to write this paper, assignment, project thing. Newton’s law of Motion is easy enough I suppose. Let the finessing begin.

11:58pm

“YES!” I punch and kick the air.

My five page essay is done and all I have left to do is submit it. I’ve been typing so rigorously that my hands are shaking. I go to Mr. Hisagi’s topics page to click on the assignment. I attach the document into the submission box and click enter. I close my eyes and breathe out. Not even bothering to make sure it was the correct document to submit.

11:59pm

“Damn.” I say out loud. “I gotta piss.”

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

As per usual, y/n is the last submission for the assignment. I lean over my computer. I have already graded all the other essays because they were turned in way earlier. Damn it y/n.

“May as well check this one off the list.” I click on the attachment.

I practically choke on my spit. Coughing, my eyes widen.

“What the actual fuck, is that?” I think out loud.

No… how does y/n know what hollows are? And why did she send ME a sketch of one? What the hell should I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Maybe I Should Keep Things to Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lots of POV changes  
> -minor nsfw?

Maybe I should Keep Things to Myself.

(Y/N POV)

My alarm goes off at 9:06. Such an ugly number but, 6 and 9 are my lucky numbers. I also happen to have work from 9:36-2:35, so I have 30 minutes to get ready and go. Conveniently for me I work in the campus bookstore. Narnes & Bobles. 

For some reason I feel like looking nicer than usual, I call it intuition, others probably call it seeking validation from others. I do my hair the way I want it and put on a work outfit. Nothing fancy because it’s a bookstore-there’s still a dress code though. It is always colder than I think it will be so I grab a grey windbreaker just in case. 

Turns out I should have grabbed a parka. It is freezing. It’s not a long walk to work, but it is long enough to play some music on the way. I pop in my earbuds and shuffle my favorite playlist. 

I have been working at Narnes & Bobles for about a year now. It is the February of my junior year at this University. That means I am officially a second semester junior. It has only been about three weeks since I started Mr. Hisagi’s physics course. Am I enjoying it? No, but is he pretty to look at? Yes!

Lost in thought, I almost trip and eat literal shit on the sidewalk. That kind of stumble where you don’t fall but you look stupid acting like nothing happened. How embarrassing. I turn around to check what I tripped on.

“Huh?” I look around. “I really could’ve sworn I saw a tail of some sort.”

Whatever, I’m outside the employee’s only door now. Better not investigate. That is how people die first in horror movies and that couldn’t be me.

10:45am  
I have been clocked in for about an hour now and they have me re-stocking the manga section. The best thing about working here is that I get 40% off most of the books, manga included. Reaching from my cart I grab “Demon Slayer Volume 2” and push it into place. Ignoring the customers around me as I continue doing my thing. 

“Y/n!” Ryanne, my coworker, leans against the bookshelf beside me. “Boss wants you to work register three.”

“So who is restocking here?” I say tapping my cart with my palm.

“Meeee!” Ryanne says in her little singsong voice. Yes she is a drama major.

I smile at her and nod while walking to the register. Nobody fun has come in today so maybe my intuition was wrong. I plop myself on the stool behind the register’s counter. I look down at my phone for a moment before looking back up and scanning for customers. Working at the register is so incredibly boring. You have to do math, and be nice to people, AND talk to them. At least I am getting paid.

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

I open the door to the campus bookstore, relishing how warm it is inside. I walk over to where the textbooks are to confirm something for my class tomorrow. Usually, I don’t come in here because I have my own textbooks. (One would hope a professor would have their own copies.) However, I lent mine to a student last semester and they made off with it. It’s okay though because honestly I should buy a new one anyways.

Finding the textbook I need, I head over to the register open. Damn, she is pretty. I admire the woman at the register. I put the textbook down on the counter a little louder than expected. 

*THUNK

“Ah!” The pretty girl at the register mutters before looking up at me.

Oh man. You have got to be kidding me. 

“L/n? I didn’t mean to startle you. I just didn’t realize that this book was heavy like that.” I have a lazy smile while looking down at her, hiding my original shock.

“Yeah yeah professor, no need to flex your strength.” Y/n looks up at me feigning boredom, but you can see a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

She pulls the book to her and scans it, smirking to herself. 

“Well aren’t you funny, L/n.” I lean closer in, challenging her. Isn’t she witty.

She doesn’t back away from me like I expected her to. Instead tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes at me. 

“Thanks for noticing Professor, would you like a bag for this?” Y/n gestures to the book.

“No thanks L/n, I can carry it normally.” She slides the book back over to me, raising her brows.

“Alright tough guy, your total is 156$.” She looks down. “Need a receipt?”

Thinking for a second, “yeah I should probably get one.” I hold my hand out so she can place the receipt in my hand. 

(Y/N POV)

Never doubt yourself y/n, you are always right. My intuition never fails me. We got an interesting customer, none other than my very own physics professor. My eyes follow him until he disappears into the shelves. I avert my attention elsewhere.

*THUNK!

I jump a little bit and look up. There he is in front of me.

“L/n? I didn’t mean to startle you. I just didn’t realize that this book was heavy like that.” Damn he looks even better up close. I mean what? I relax my shoulders and respond to him.

“Yeah yeah professor, no need to flex your strength.” He raises his eyebrows at my greeting and retort.

I chuckle internally and grab the textbook off the counter. A physics textbook? What professor doesn’t have their own copy of a textbook. I scan it and look back to him. My eyes start to widen because he moved closer to me, but I fix my expression and tilt my head to the side instead.

“Thanks for noticing Professor, would you like a bag for this?” That’ll catch him off guard. Ha. 

“No thanks L/n, I can carry it normally.” I slide the book back to him, not before noticing how nice his hands are. I would never admit to thinking that though.

“Alright tough guy, your total is 156$.” Does this count as flirting? Oh man, what if it looks like we are flirting. I mean he did lean closer to me… “Need a receipt?”

“yeah I should probably get one.” Profesor Hisagi holds his perfect hand out for me to place the receipt in. 

An evil idea creeps into my head. I take the receipt and look at his hand while placing it in his grasp. I look up at him as I slide my hand off his, slower than necessary. My testing eyes switch to fake innocence when he makes eye contact with me. I avert my gaze and watch his jaw muscle tighten. I can feel his hard stare still on me. 

“L/n…” I look back to him and try to meet his eyes but he is already turning around. “Stop submitting things so late.” My lips part into a grin.

I watch him walk out of the store with the textbook tucked underneath his right arm, his left hand gripping around the receipt I placed there. I love stirring up trouble.

“Aw! Do you care about me Prof? See you tomorrow!” I smile when the door closes behind his tall frame. What an experience, but I don’t have time to analyze it. The next customer is almost at the register.

11:00am

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

The door to Narnes & Bobles shuts behind me and I exhale heavily. What the hell just happened. First, I find a student hot, to be fair I had no idea it was y/n at first. Second, we flirt just a little and I enjoy it? The way she comes up with witty little remarks drives me crazy. And her audacity to pull that little receipt stunt. So aggravating. 

Wait, I need to think for a minute. What are the logistics of this? She is probably 20-21 so that’s not bad considering I’m ‘24’. Y/n is only my student for this semester, so after May it should be fine. Ok, that is chill, I just have to relax until then. I wish something would take her off my mind until then. 

*buzz buzz

I take my phone out of my pocket and read the text I received. It’s from ‘SS.’ I read it to myself. ‘Hollow sensed near you, alleyway by Narnes & Bobles.’ Sometimes I swear they read my mind.

“Damn. I was just there.” I pop a pill and hop out of my gigai, sending it home to my apartment. 

*HREAHHHHHHHH

“Yup,” I say, gripping my zanpakuto, “definitely a hollow.”

“REAP KAZESHINI!”

(Y/N POV)  
I check my phone; 11:00. I sigh, literally feels like I have been here for five hours. My lunch break is in 15 minutes though, so that’s not awful. Don’t get me wrong, I do enjoy working here, but also nobody likes to work. Maybe I’ll eat lunch outside and get some fresh air. 

11:15am

I usually eat my lunch alone, not because I have no friends at work, but because I need a break from being overly nice to customers. Peace and quiet is good because I need to recharge my social battery. Yeah, maybe I’ll eat outside. I grab my lunch and coffee from the fridge and make my way to Ryanne.

“Ryanne, did you bring a warm coat today? I want to eat outside but totally forgot an appropriate jacket.” I sipped my coffee and waited for her answer.

“It’s your lucky day! I have a parka in my locker, it’s open, go ahead and use it!” I thank her and head to the back again.

I slip her coat on and step out of the ‘employees only’ door into the alleyway. Immediately I get chills. That feeling you get when you just know something is watching you. Those chills, it was not because it was cold. Before squinting my eyes to scan for, well anything, I step back inside and shut the door. 

“Oh fuck ass no.” I slip off Ryanne’s jacket and sit at the small table near the fridge. 

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

This hollow is bigger than expected, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. I’ve been watching and analyzing it for about five minutes. It seems to like to hangout in dark alleyways. Finally, I jump down from the roof I was perched on and swing kazeshini to slice open the hollow’s head. It dodges barely and I cut its shoulder and arm off instead. Hopping back away from it I run around behind it. I can see it has a long tail.

*SHHHK

It sounds gross as I cut off the long nasty hollow tail. I run up its back to try and chop the head off again. 

A loud squelch and emptiness fills the alley while the hollow dissipates. I lean back against the wall to catch my breath. 

*Creeaaaaak

My breathing stops as the door in front of me opens. Nobody can see me in my soul reaper form usually, but you can never be too careful. I make sure I’m hidden in a shadow when someone steps out of the door and into my line of vision. F/n L/n. I watch her shiver despite wearing a heavy coat. She scans the alley before her eyes settle on my exact spot, squinting. I release my breath as she steps back inside. Did she see me? She looked directly at me. Not to mention her little sketch that I received… which I still haven’t confronted her about. 

I creep closer to the ‘employees only’ door and press my ear against the door. 

“Oh fuck ass no.” I hear her say to herself. 

So did she see me? I need to talk to her.

(Y/N POV)

*Ding!

Still on lunch break, I open my phone and look at the notification. An email, from ‘Shuhei Hisagi.’ Huh, I didn’t know his first name was ‘Shuhei.’ I click on the email and my brows furrow.

“Hey L/N,

In regards to your Newton’s Law of Motion Essay, I would like you to stay after class tomorrow. Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble. Please let me know if you have other obligations; we can reschedule.

See you tomorrow,

A professor that ‘cares’ about you- Hisagi”

About my essay? Damn maybe I shouldn’t procrastinate because I didn’t see anything wrong with it when I submitted it. I smile a little, on the brightside, my hot teacher wants to see me after class. I’m joking nothing would ever happen. At least I know he heard me say “Aw! Do you care about me Prof?”

I laugh a little to myself, not a real laugh but the kind when you exhale a little. I stand up, it is 11:45am and my lunch break is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any editing suggestions you have! If you are confused about anything during any chapter please comment and I will answer to the best of my abilities. I hope you enjoy!


	3. Didn’t catch a case, but still caught something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -minor nsfw?

Didn’t catch a case, but still caught something.

(Y/N POV)

2:53pm

I got off work about 20 minutes ago. Am I back in my dorm yet? No. I’m sitting on a bench in the cold, trying to make sense of what happened today with Shuh- I mean Professor Hisagi. He is my teacher but it is just for a semester. He also doesn’t look old, 25 at most. I just want to see what happens after class tomorrow. Maybe I should call Viv and Elijah.

I finally entered my dorm building after torturing myself in the freezing cold. My hands warm rapidly and feel itchy. Perhaps I’m nervous too. I click the elevator button for floor three with the back of my knuckle and lean against the wall, closing my eyes.

*ding!

I push off the wall while opening my eyes and head down the hallway to my dorm; number 369. I requested this room specifically because my lucky numbers are 9 and 6, and the view from floor three is kinda nice. 

I kick my shoes off and plop on my couch. I don’t have a roommate because juniors can have single suite dorms, and I prefer living alone, despite having great friends on campus. I reach beside me to plug my phone in and unlock it. 

I go to my ‘Batshit’ group chat to facetime my two best friends, Elijah Thompson and Viv Phan. They both answer immediately, although I can see they are together. Everytime they speak it echos unpleasantly through the microphone. There is a reason this group chat is called ‘Batshit;’ we are batshit crazy when together. 

“VIVIAN. MUTE YOURSELF!” Elijah yells at her. Viv mutes. 

“Hey pumpkin butt!” Viv steals the phone from Elijah and mushes her face into the camera. 

“Guys I need advice, my hot professor asked me to stay after class tomorrow,” I continue on, “Should I shave?” Viv and Elijah look at eachother.

“PROFESSOR HISAGI?” I turn the volume down on my phone in fear of them breaking my eardrums. “YES! BE PREPARED FOR ANYTHING!” These fuckers are always in unison. 

“Ok ok damn. I’m gonna shower and update you tomorrow. Are our plans for Friday night still on?” I set my phone down and start to strip so I can put a robe on and get my shower caddie.   
“They’re on unless something or ‘someone’ comes up.” I can hear them giggling from across the room. They are already too invested in this.

“Yeah yeah I hate you both!” I hang up on those little maniacal trouble makers. 

3:34pm

Feeling fresh and clean from my shower I slip on some pajamas and grab my laptop. I check my assignments, if none of them are due tomorrow, they aren’t my problem yet. I don’t have many classes this semester anyways. Physics is my only non-art class and it’s supposed to be for fun.  
I work Mondays-Tuesdays, physics on Wednesday and Saturday, and art classes Thursday-Friday. Pretty great schedule if you ask me, but I only have it because I did so much work in my first and second year here. 

I end up checking my email and re-reading Professor Hisagi’s. Does he actually care about me or did he only say that in response to my prodding? I shouldn’t have read this again because I am growing nervous for tomorrow. Maybe painting will clear my mind.

Shuffling over to my desk I pull out my sketchbook and ponder what to draw. I decide on using watercolor once I am done with my sketch, I fill up a cup from my water jug that sits on my fridge. 

6:40pm

I have spent entirely too long on this little watercolor painting. I look at it one last time before signing my initials in the bottom right corner. Nothing special, just a scene from My Neighbor Totoro that I like.

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

7pm

“I sent her an email today.” I think out loud while I let the scorching hot water of the shower fall down my back, as I press my hands against the wall. What am I supposed to say to her after class?

“Hey y/n- I mean L/n, how do you know what hollows are?” No Shuhei. You have to be smart about this. She might not even know that she is seeing hollows. 

9:06am

*BEEP BEEP BE-

I roll over and turn my alarm off. My class is at 11am but I need to prepare. I hop out of bed and check my notes to make sure my lesson plan didn’t disappear, you never know. I put on a black satin button down and some khakis with sperrys. Combing through my hair with my fingers, I head to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I grab a jacket and head out of my building to get to campus. 

As a teacher, I don’t live on campus, but the surrounding area. I stop at Dooby’s on the way to class. Tipping well, I grab my coffee and muffin to head to my classroom.

10:50am

(Y/N) POV

I wake up rested. Yawning and rolling over I check the time. 

“SHIT!” I smack my forehead. “No wonder I felt rested, my alarm didn’t go off.” I swing my legs off the bed.

I grab some clean clothes and slip them on. The fit? Fire; sweatpants and a sweatshirt with sneakers. I don’t even have time to make some coffee as I brush my teeth and grab my bag. At least I showered yesterday.

Probably twelve people total saw me run down the hallways and out into the quad to get to class even remotely on time. It’s a 15 minute walk I need to complete in 4. I speed into the Math and Science building and up the stairs. Room 204. I pause for one second to catch my breath before slipping in, 10 minutes late. Thankfully I wasn’t loud getting in, only Mira noticed me.

“Y/n!” Mira whisper yelled at me and waved. I hurried over.

“What did I miss? Anything important?” I was setting my bag down and getting my notes out when Mira tapped me to sit up.

“You know L/n,” Professor Hisagi put his hands down on the table, leaning on them, “I would hope you think all the material in my class is important.” I look up at him through my lashes.

“Of course Prof, glad to know you care what I think.” I smile just enough for a dimple to show. 

I watch his eyes narrow at me and the way his jaw muscle tightens, as he stands up straight. He really does loom over you, especially while you’re sitting. He walks down the middle of the classroom to get to the front. Wearing a black satin shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. His hair is styled and he has khaki dress pants. At least one of us ended up looking good today. 

“Y/n, what was that?” Mira nudges me.

I whisper back “Could not tell ya,” raising my eyebrows to finish the sentence in my own terms.

12:30pm

A timer goes off near the front of the class. Professor Hisagi turns it off. 

“See you guys next Wednesday! Wish for snow!” He says waving students out of the room. All but one. 

I tell Mira I need to meet with Professor Hisagi about something and to go on ahead.

“Dooby’s later?” She asks while leaving.

“You know it!” I say while moving my bag up to the front of the room. Hisagi walks to the door and closes it.

“Sit.” He points to the desk beside me.

I swallow, “I thought you said I wasn’t in trouble.” I sit on top of the desk instead of the chair.

He breathes in and runs his fingers through his hair, tilting his head back. “You aren’t.”

I watch him walk to his desk and pull out a piece of paper, walking back to me. I have never been more confused in my life. I sit on my hands and swing my feet a little, watching my shoelace move. I see his sperrys in front of me and look up. 

“Y/n,” he hands me the paper, “what is this?” My eyebrows scrunch up and I flip the paper around. My lips part and I hesitate.

“Professor, how did you get this?” I analyze the paper. It’s printed.

“You submitted that as your Newton’s Law of Motion paper, why?” He crouches down more to my eye level. Shit I need to de-escalate this.

I force a small laugh and look off to the side. “This is my sketch for a painting final. The theme is a fancy version of saying dark and grim.” 

Wow I am embarrassed. I really submitted this instead of my essay. He probably thinks I’m a lunatic or something. I would think so too if my student sent a creepy ass sketch of some monster to me. Watch him tell a guidance counselor or something. 

“But what IS it y/n?” I can feel his eyes bore into the side of my head.

“Does it matter? It was an accident. I’ll send you the actual essay right now.” I am about to move off the desk but he speaks up.

“That’s fine y/n, but I’m intrigued to know what your inspiration was for this sketch?” He keeps using my first name. Maybe I’ll be difficult today.

“If you’re that curious Shuhei, my inspiration is ‘when you think you see something out of the corner of your eye, but you miss it’” I’m still not looking at him, my eyes are fixed on the wall across the room.

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

She is so aggravating. Answer the question Y/n, what are you hiding? My eyes narrow in on her mannerisms. She isn’t looking at me, and her feet are still swinging.

Liar. She is lying to me.

“Shuhei? Who gave you the authority to call me that? Look at me when I speak to you.” I can’t even stop myself as I grab her chin with my thumb and forefinger so that she looks at me properly. She sucks in a breath and finally makes full eye contact with me. 

“There, now you don’t look like a liar. That little inspiration of yours is really broad for such a detailed drawing.” I don’t know what I’m digging for at this point, but maybe something will be revealed if she thinks I already know her possible secret.

The opposite happens.

(Y/N POV)

He grabbed my chin and I felt my heartbeat spike. Maybe calling him Shuhei was too far? No, I can tell he’s holding back. I hate myself for enjoying this.

“There, now you don’t look like a liar. That little inspiration of yours is really broad for such a detailed drawing.” Hisagi cocks his head, his hand pulling away from my face.

I think for a second. What does he want me to say? ‘Oh I see glimmers of monsters on occasion.’ If I say that he’d think I’m crazier than he probably already thinks I am. Nevermind, I know what to say. I lean in close to him so that my lips are ghosting the shell of his ear.

“Have you ever considered,” I pause, “That I’m just….. talented?” I take him by surprise.

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

Her lips tickled my ear. I bet she knows exactly what she’s doing. So close to me I could yank her hair back. No, let's practice self control. Nothing until May. I back away from her, I can almost see a glimmer of disappointment in her expression. 

“Fair enough L/n,” I stand up to my full height, “try to send me your real essay this time.” I can practically hear her eyes roll. So incredibly irritating.

“Whatever you say, Professor.” She makes a point of my title. I watch her hop off the desk and grab her bag. 

Y/n walks past me like nothing happened, but I can see that annoying evil twinkle in her eyes. I sit down at my own desk and sip my water. At least I figured that sketch out.


	4. Retail therapy ft. Mira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -small timeskip

Retail therapy ft. Mira

(Y/N POV)

12:45pm

After my little confrontation with Professor Hisagi, I head over to Dooby’s as promised. Whipping out my phone, I text Mira to let her know I’m on my way. I don’t even know what happened back there in the classroom, I have to clear my head. I text ‘Batshit’ and give them a quick summary. Elijah and Viv probably won’t be able to respond for a little while though. Their schedules are crazy compared to mine.

I hug myself for warmth and continue down the campus walkways to reach Dooby’s. In about three more minutes I’m there. I pull open the door and step inside, finally relaxing my shoulders; tense from the cold. I spot Mira and head over to her table.

“Oh hey y/n, you made it just in time!” I look at her in confusion before she continues on. “I was gonna head to the mall, want to come with?” She winks at me playfully.

“You know what, yes I definitely need a distraction...retail therapy is perfect.” I smile at her and I can see her thinking.

“Oh! I got you a coffee, you rushed into class this morning so I assumed you didn’t get any.” That is literally the nicest thing you could do for someone with a caffeine addiction. 

“Thank you so much Mira,” I take the coffee and hug her with one arm, “You know my order?”

“Nope!” I pull away from her and she points to the barista counter. “Jules does though, I just told them to make your usual, and paid for it.” I smile and blow a kiss to Jules, who had looked up at us. They catch the kiss and pat their forehead chuckling.

“I’ll get you a coffee next time Mira; what’s the plan for the mall?” I sip my wonderful caffeinated gift. 

“We can head out now if that’s okay with you, my car is nearby.” I nod and she gets up to push in her chair. 

We head out of Dooby’s and she leads the way to her car. She was right, it was close. I shove my backpack into the back seat before getting in the passenger side.

“Mira, you would not believe what happened to me today after class.” No, I am not going to tell her about our actual interactions. Just the way he interrogated me about my sketch. It would not be wise to spill to another student the way he grabbed my chin, or the way I spoke to him. 

“Oooh, I am all ears!” She pulls off down the street, listening to me chatter.

1:50pm

I am currently squished in a changing room with Mira, trying on dresses. I invited her to Elijah, Viv and I’s party plans this Friday. They both blew up our group chat in response to my Hisagi summary, which sparked a conversation about our plans Friday. I decided I wanted Mira to come, which she happily obliged. After much thought, we both realized we had nothing to wear to the party. That’s why we are stuffed into this changing room, zipping up each other’s dresses.

“Miraaa,” I laugh a little before almost toppling over, “open the door!” 

“Ok, ok, I am, I am.” We practically look like a clown car unloading from the small space. 

“Next time we get separate rooms!” I huff at her a little to be dramatic. 

“You’re no fun. Step back so I can look at you.” I walk back so she can see the dress on me better. We shamelessly check each other out a little.

“Damn Mira, that is your color!” She grins.

“Y/n that suits you perfectly. Just the right length and color for your complexion.” I bring my hands up to my face to frame it dramatically.

“Thank you Mir, should we change back and get these?” I take one last look in the huge mirror.

“Yes definitely.” She turns back into the dressing room.

Satisfied with our little excursion, Mira and I head back to campus. I can’t wait to introduce her to Elijah and Viv.

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

4:34pm

I just finished my last class of the day. Wednesdays are sort of long for me. Yawning, I stack my papers and start grading. I have gotten through most of the assignments I needed to grade, except one I’ve been avoiding. I had managed to keep Y/n out of my head after our little, well whatever that was, up until now. Pressing my temples with my fingers, I reach and grab her essay. Let’s finish this.

I look over her paper one last time for mistakes and jot down the appropriate grade. A solid 64% is not great at all, and it was barely on time. She could do better. I log the marking into my grading system on my laptop, sighing. Time to head home.

(Y/N POV)

7pm

It’s been a few hours since Mira dropped me back at my dorm. I always have such a fun time with her in spite of being friends for only one semester. Satisfied with how my day went, I sit down at my desk. I need to check my homework. Logging into my campus website and looking over my assignment due dates, something catches my eye. My physics grade went down. To be fair, it was not great to begin with but it was never below a 70%. 

I sit back in my chair and contemplate a few things. Maybe I should drop the class. I don’t technically need it. Honestly I took this class for fun because Professor Hisagi is hot, however I do not like how it’s impacting my GPA. I should wait until next class to see if things get better. No big deal, really.

~Friday evening~

Thursday and Friday morning had gone by like a breeze for me. These are the days I spend all my time in the various art studios for class and practice. I am excited to be able to dance around tonight, as the worst thing about painting is being stationary 24/7.

Nothing interesting happened other than conversations at Dooby’s, and Wren accidentally tripping over a bucket of paint. I really almost peed myself watching that. Now, it was time to head back to my dorm and get ready for the party with Mira, Elijah, and Viv.


	5. Saved by the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -nsfw  
> -use of alcohol  
> -use of marijuana

Saved by the bell.

(Y/N POV)

I slip out of the shower at 8pm and dry myself with a puffy towel. My friends should be here any minute. I head down to my dorm room from the showers and unlock the door. 

“BOO!” Elijah and Viv hop out from their hiding spots and strike a pose.

I had almost dropped my towel in shock. “WHO LET YOU IN?” I put my shower caddie down and walk over to them, kissing their cheeks.

“Pumpkin, you know I’m crazy, I took your spare key like 5 months ago.” I shake my head at Viv; of course she did.

Elijah looks at her, “Damn. You are crazy, woman!” Viv glares at him.

“Mira will be here soon, do not scare her.” I point at the two of them knowingly. 

10:13pm

Mira gets along well with my batshit’s. She can plait hair extremely fast; she did Elijah’s cornrows in two hours. I’m sitting in the backseat leaning on Elijah while Viv drives us all to the party. We all look amazing. Normally, at parties we wear something bummy, but not this time. ‘Snow’ is hosted every year by Lambda Chi Alpha, a fraternity on campus. 

Honestly, it’s undecided if the reasoning behind the name is the cold weather, or all the ‘lines’ people do. Those definitely aren’t for me though.

We arrive about a block from the frat house, the music already loud. Elijah helps me out of the car and we stand beside Viv and Mira. 

“Let’s go!” Mira grabs Viv’s hand and we all start walking towards the noise. We reach the door step and wait for the little pledge bouncer to let us in. 

“Girls for free, dudes have to pay 8$, sorry man.” The younger teen nods at Elijah. Yes, this is how greek life works.

“Hell nah, Marchetti invited me.” Elijah has connections throughout campus. He makes friends easily.

“Oh my bad.” The kid steps aside and we all head into the chaos.

It reeks of booze and weed. Not an awful smell but certainly overwhelming. Viv and I make a beeline for the drinks. Mira and Elijah are more potheads so they steer clear. I scan the table and grab some jello shots. Viv opts for a pink whitney shooter. She downs it after checking to make sure it was un-opened. 

We only drink enough to feel tipsy and make our way to the dance floor. LED lights are flashing and the music is blasting. Mira and Elijah come towards up, definitely higher than kites. Elijah’s telltale sign is how lidded his eyes are. 

“Come dance with us Mir!” Viv pulls her to us and into the crowd. 

“I’ll check on you guys later, gonna make my rounds.” Elijah pats our heads and disappears from our vision. 

12:37am

“I need to piss!” I lean over to tell Viv and Mir.

“Let’s go together then.” Viv grabs our wrists and leads the way to the bathroom.

Frat bathrooms are the definition of foul. We did what we had to do. Mira held my hands as I squatted over the nasty seat to pee. Viv handed me some toilet paper. We all laughed and stumbled out of the bathroom once we all finished. Back to dancing.

“There you guys are!” Elijah comes up behind us and squeezes all three of us into a hug. He really is a gentle giant.

“Are you all ready to head home?” He asks while releasing us.

“Yupppp.” Mir, Viv and I giggle.

I definitely got a little drunker than I was planning. We all did though, except Elijah because he agreed to drive us home. 

I sobered up a little in the car, enough to make it back to my room without hurting myself. I unlocked my door and headed to bed after putting out some water and aspirin. I drop my clothes on the floor. Just gotta look out for your future self.

2pm

“Holy crap.” I rub my temples and slowly sit up. Thank god I set out water the night before. I check the time and realize I have Physics in two hours. I better get rid of this headache before then.  
My headache is gone, but I am in desperate need of a shower. I get my stuff together and head off to the communal showers. Steam fills my stall and I let the scorching hot water run down my back. I do my routine and rinse off last night’s remnants. Lost in thought. 

I exit the showers and head back to my room. I look at the time and dry my hair quickly.

“Why is it that I always end up late to his class?” Thank the lord it won’t be as bad as last time. 

Making my way down the math and science building halls, I reach room 204. Late by 5 minutes. I sneak in again, feeling like it’s a weekly routine. Mira isn’t here, probably recovering from yesterday. Thankfully Professor Hisagi doesn’t notice me.

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

She came in late. Again. I wonder if she is late to all her classes, maybe it’s just mine. Should I let her get away with it? For now I suppose. I need to continue my lesson.

“Please turn to page 328 in your textbook and look…”

(Y/N POV)

Damn, time flies when you don’t understand a thing. There are 5 minutes left in class and I missed everything Hisagi said. I definitely will drop this class, I hope he won’t be disappointed in me. How should I tell him?

An alarm goes off at the front of class and Professor Hisagi stops it. Shit, should I tell him now or later? I gulp, people file out of the room. Now or never.

“Did you need something L/n?” He studies me and I look away. Why is this so hard? I take a deep breath in.

“I’ve decided to drop this course.” I look up to meet his eyes.

“What?” He takes a step towards me and I take one back, oblivious to the desk close behind me. I try again.

“I just don’t think it’s right for me, I don’t understand most of the material.” His eyes form into slits and I can see his thoughts whirling.

“Are you not understanding, or not trying to understand?” He asks me, adjusting his sleeves. 

Taken aback by his blatant jab at my work habits, I scoff and roll my eyes. What do I even say to that? My expression hardens and I chew on my lip to think. Finally, I open my mouth to speak.  
“Well I-” My answer is cut short when he suddenly stands behind me. How did he get there so fast? I didn’t even see a flash, not to mention him moving in general.

“L/n…” He draws out my name. “Don’t think for a second I didn’t notice you come in late again.” he speaks into my ear and I can feel his breath on my shoulder. Tingles shoot through my body.

“Well I didn’t-” I try to turn around to face him but he stops that from happening. 

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

“I’ve decided to drop this course.” Is all I heard before my mind went wild. Should I be upset with her? What role do I need to play here? Concerned, angry, understanding? No, it’d be fun to tease her the way she teases me. 

Our conversation muddles into the background as I flash step behind her. I’m not as fast in a gigai, but still quick enough for her to wonder where I went. 

“Don’t think for a second I didn’t notice you come in late again.” I purr into her ear just like she did to mine last time we spoke. If she’s dropping the class, she isn’t my student anymore. I don’t have to wait for May.

“Well I didn’t-” I stop her from finishing her sentence by pulling her close to me. My left arm is on her hip and my right reaches to grab a handful of hair.

“Ah~”She is taken by surprise, her lips parting. 

Her back is pressed up against my front, and I have her head tilted back, looking up at me. 

(Y/N POV) 

My heart rate increases when I make eye contact with Shuh-Hisagi. We come to an understanding; I am not his student anymore. 

“Tell me y/n, why did you take this class?” His lips are pressed against my jaw, his grip on me doesn’t falter.

I can’t even think of a good answer. I refuse to tell him the real reason I took his class, there is no way I can tell him it’s because he’s hot. Time to stall.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Shuhei.” My lips part into an evil smile, now I have to come up with an actual reason.

I guess he didn’t appreciate my response. He removed his mouth from my neck, blowing cold air on the wet spot he left behind. I shivered.

He spoke. “Aren’t you amusing Y/n?” He wasn’t asking for a response, and continued on.

“Tell me, why did you take this class? What exactly were you trying to gain from it?” He releases my hair but doesn’t let me go. “Only liars break eye contact y/n, answer my question.”

Shit. I’m like a deer in headlights. I look at him and open my mouth to answer.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP

An alarm goes off next to us and I can hear Shuhei swear under his breath. He lets go of me, so I can only assume that alarm means his next class has to begin soon. I quickly pick my bag up off the floor and rush to the door. 

“This will not be forgotten L/n!” He yells to me while I dash out of the class.

Saved by the bell.


	6. Stranger danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -short chapter

Stranger danger.

(Y/N POV)

I escape Shuhei’s classroom at 5:45pm. I can’t believe that just happened, not that I’m complaining. I can feel his grip lingering on my hair; the way his fingertips dug into my waist while he held me in his grasp. I take a deep breath and shake my head. Maybe I need a cold shower.

Making my way down the campus walkways, I decide to treat myself to some dinner. Heading to my favorite Mexican restaurant; in walking distance as always. The place is called the Blue Agave Restaurant. It’s the only Mexican place I can eat at and not combust afterwards. 

As I get closer, I jog up to the door a little when someone holds it open for me. That sort of awkward length when you’re barely close enough for someone to hold open the door.

“Thank you!” I walked in after them.

I had finished off my meal with vanilla gelato. Exiting the restaurant feeling content; I make my way back home. It’s getting dark outside and the streetlights come on, brightening the campus.

About halfway home, I hear a loud screech that resonates in my eardrums.

“What the hell was that?” I say cupping my ears. I feel shaky. 

The hair on the back of my neck raises and I stiffen. Is there something behind me?

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

I got an alert that there was a hollow nearby at about 7pm. I pop out of my gigai and get to campus as quick as I can, searching for any signs of the monster. I dash around on top of rooftops before locating the hollow.

*SHREAIHHCHCHHHH

There it is. It isn’t very big this time so it shouldn’t be an issue. I circle around it in the air like a vulture. Wait. What is that small thing standing in front of it? I close the gap between the hollow and I, trying to figure out who or what the smaller thing is. A girl, no, I watch as she stiffens, about to turn around. I know who this is. 

I flash step behind her and cover her eyes, pulling her to me. I separate Y/n and the hollow by putting myself between them, flash stepping away once again. Setting her down a safe distance away, I take my hand off of her eyes. She looks right through me, just as I hoped. If she can’t see me; she can’t see hollows either. Quickly, I head back to exorcise the hollow.

“Reap, KAZESHINI!” 

(Y/N POV)

My chills were gone in an instant when I felt, no, saw, strong arms wrap around my torso. My vision went black after that. I couldn’t feel anything until my vision came back; barely a second later. My eyes begin to adjust and I look at the figure in front of me. I can’t see entirely who it is, black robes, black hair, a 69 tattooed on his face. Blankly I stare at the man, trying to make sense of what I’m looking at. Is that a sword? He is tall, and the way he’s standing definitely reminds me of someone. His hair and jaw become more and more familiar as my eyes adjust. 

In another three seconds, he’s gone. The cogs in my brain churn.

“Shu-hei?” 

I picture the tall, dark, and handsome professor in my mind. I didn’t think he had any tattoos; that had to be him though. How will I test my theory? Maybe I’ll interrogate him the way he did me. Let’s be petty and catch him off guard after one of his classes.

I finally reach my dorm at 7:30pm, heading to my laptop. I pull up the Physics full class schedule and look when Shuhei teaches. Tomorrow at 3 ends his last class of the day; perfect. I smile to myself thinking about how and what to say to him. I’ll find out your secret.

I woke up rested, 1:30pm. I need to look irresistible for this plan to work. Heading off to the showers, I hum to myself, stirring the pot is so fun. Honestly, he owes me an answer. Who are you Shuhei? 

The rest of my time goes to getting ready while going over in my head every scenario imaginable. What if he gets mad at me for asking? No, I deserve answers after he basically takes me from one side of campus to the other, in a second. The way he acted the other day while ‘asking’ about my artwork was also odd. Let’s do this.

I head over to the math and science building, waiting for students to pour out of his room. I walk in just as the last students make their way out. 

“Shuhei, sit.” Feels familiar I bet.


	7. Room 204

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -nsfw and smut warning  
> -choking/begging/biting

Room 204

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

I had dismissed my last class of the day and started to collect my things. A figure stood in the doorway and headed towards me. Y/n?

“Shuhei, sit.” Taken aback, I listen and sit on my desk while she walks towards me. I laugh a little, this feels familiar.

Y/n reaches me quicker than expected. She stands in between my legs and looks into my eyes, captivating me. I watch as she sucks her thumb and keeps eye contact with me. Barely realizing what is about to happen.

Her moistened thumb quickly comes up to my face, exactly where my tattoo is covered up. She is going to wipe off my concealer. My eyes widen and in a split second I grab her wrist, stopping her. Time stops for a second while we are both shocked at each other’s actions. Using her wrist, I pull her even closer to me. Her forehead is pressed against mine. 

“That was a sly and dirty trick, Y/n.” I run my tongue along my teeth and wait for a response.

“Obviously it wasn’t that great if you caught me.” She faked a pout. I could feel her minty breath mixing with mine as our heads were still pressed together. The close proximity obviously made Y/n blush; she tried to back away.

Before she got anywhere, I wrapped my large hand around her neck. I felt her quickening pulse against my fingers.

“You enjoy this don’t you?” I smirk, checkmate.

(Y/N POV)

His hand is wrapped around my neck, but I refuse to let my window for answers slip away. I slowly press my knee in between his legs. Now I can have control over the situation. He groans a little and his head tilts back. Checkmate.

“Tell me Shuhei, what are you hiding?” I add more pressure to his crotch, earning another groan. 

“Using dirty tricks to interrogate people, Y/n? To what do I owe the pleasure.” His hand tightens around my neck a little, making it harder to focus. Just like that, the ball is back in his court.

“You know what Y/n, if you can muster up a question, I might answer it.” I breathe a little heavier and narrow my eyes at him. So that’s how this is going to go, huh.

My right wrist is still enclosed in his other hand. I move my left hand to where my knee is, palming him through his dress pants. His eyebrows raise at my actions.

“How did you do it Shuhei, how did you bring me from one side of campus to the other that fast? His nose crinkles while he focuses on answering my question, instead of my hand rubbing him methodically. 

“I- fuck. Y/n. I- fuck. I ran track in highschool.” I almost wince at his shitty lie. What was it he says about liars not making eye contact? His eyes are closed.

“Very funny, tell me, Shuhei, please.” His eyes open back up and he stares at me for a minute. 

“If you beg me, I’ll tell you.” Shuhei starts to stand up and begins to tower above me. Damn it.

“There is no chance I would be caught dead begging for you.” I huff at him and cross my arms, looking away.

I had looked away for one second, and ended up with my back on Shuhei’s desk. How did he do that? There is no time to react as he hovers over me. His hands are on either side of my head and one of his knees is between my legs. 

“Really? Is that a challenge Y/n?” His voice is lower than usual, like lust was clouding his throat.

“Oh fuck you.” I spat at him. I can’t focus, he’s so close to me.

“All bark and no bite. That’s okay, I’ll bite for you.” His mouth dips down and his teeth capture my bottom lip between them. 

He kisses me, slow and needy. I can taste the cinnamon gum he had chewed earlier on his tongue, reeling me in. My back arched off the desk and he put his large hand on my waist to pull me even closer. My lungs started to burn because of the length of his kisses. He released my mouth and I gasped as he moved to my neck. I felt his lips press against my carotid artery, kissing his way around my throat. 

Shuhei sucked on my neck like a vampire, leaving purple and red marks in his wake. I had to stifle back moans to keep my composure. Fuck I’m losing. His mouth settles on a fleshy part of my shoulder, biting down to leave a mark behind. I turn into putty; nothing keeping me grounded. 

“Ah~” He licks a stripe up my neck and blows cold air on it.

“Look at you,” Shuhei purrs into my ear, “finally giving in.” My head tilts back a little.

“No. Fair.” That's all I can mutter before he kisses me again.

My lips are already feeling swollen from the way Shuhei takes them between his teeth. I can feel the bruises on my neck throbbing, the galaxy he left behind is starting to form. His knee’s placement is brought back to my attention as he adds pressure in between my legs. I sharply inhaled.

“Sensitive, hmmm?” Shuhei smiles down at me, not expecting an answer.

I lift my head off of the desk to look down, noticing how tight his pants have become. Without thinking I move my hand down and start to stroke up and down. He lowers his head and groans lowley. I prop myself up on my elbows and start to sit up, Shuhei does the same. He pulls me over and sets me on his lap. I can feel him pressed up against my pelvic bone. 

My hands move to his chest and now it’s my turn to kiss his neck. I leave the marks I want, swirling my tongue just under his jaw. It sparks something inside me hearing him groan against my shoulder. I move my hips and grind against him. 

Shuhei’s hands move from my waist down to my hips, then lower to my waistband. Tucking two fingers inside, he pulls the waistband out and lets it snap back against my skin.

“Ah!” I jump a little, which only pushes me against him more.

His fingers pull the waistband down again, this time bringing it lower. I sit up a little so he can slip my bottoms off my ass. Shuhei pulls my top up and places two kisses on my hip bones. He looks up at me for a signal to continue. I nod slowly. 

To my surprise, he backs off completely. I look at him and furrow my brows. He smiles and tilts his head to the side.

“I didn’t hear any begging, so I’ve decided to stop.” I laugh a little but his expression doesn’t falter. He’s serious. My mouth opens and everything I said earlier flies out the window.

“Please...Shuhei?” I look off to the side, embarrassed. He grabs my jaw and forces me to look at him. 

“Again.” I roll my eyes. 

“Shuhei, please.” He licks his lips. 

“See, that wasn’t very hard. You’re just a brat.” I’m pulled back to him by his long arms. 

He tugs my top off while I unbutton his shirt. My bra and his pants are next to go. Both of us more than content with the view. I feel his fingers curl around my underwear’s waistband, tugging them down and off my body. The chillier classroom hits my naked body and I perk up. Goosebumps form on my arms and legs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up.” I scoff at his remarks.

His presence is gone for just a moment, and he returns with a silver wrapper in his hand. He walks back closer to the desk I’m on, his dick is pressing up against his briefs. I take the condom from him and tug the last remainder of clothes off. I swallow hard just looking at it. Tearing the wrapping off the condom, I look up at him while rolling it on. 

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into huh?” He says taking my chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Shut up Professor.”


	8. Is that a zanpakuto or are you just happy to see me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -smut

Is that a zanpakuto or are you just happy to see me?

(Shuhei Hisagi POV)

I take my hand away from Y/n’s chin and put one behind her head, the other laying her flat on my desk. Lining myself up, I hover over her. Entwining our hands together, finally pushing in. 

“Call me professor and I’ll teach you a few things.” I ghost the shell of her ear and nibble on the lobe.

Her back arches off the table now that I’m fully inside of her. I give a second to adjust before continuing. Feeling her hands squeeze around mine as a sign to continue. Slowly, I move in and out, small whimpers lolling from her mouth. 

Without picking up the pace, I thrust into her harder. Small whimpers turn to louder moans, enticing me to continue my actions. I shift our position on my desk, grabbing her left thigh and putting it over my shoulder. Hitting the spot I was looking for. I kiss and leave bite marks down her calf. She gets louder.

“Shuhei- fuck- someone will hear us!” I watch as her nose scrunches up in pleasure when I hit that spot again.

“Good, I hope they hear us.” I grin at her, continuing to hit the same place that was driving her crazy.

I grab her right thigh and place it over my shoulder. Now both thighs rest by my neck, begging me to leave my marks on them. I look down at her while she bites her lip to keep quiet. Swiping my thumb over her lips, she takes it into her mouth, sucking on it. I groan at the sight and it sends her into a frenzy. Y/n wriggles beneath me and I take the opportunity to catch her by surprise. I pull my thumb from her tongue and rub it in circular motions on her clit. Her hips buck up and I can see her eyes pinch closed. 

“Look at me.” I wrap my hand around her throat and her eyes open back up. A gasp falls past her lips while she watches me slide in and out of her. I take her hand in mine and press it down onto her lower stomach. 

“Feel how full you are Y/n.” Her eyes rolled back at my statement.

“Fuck Shuhei I’m close~” I can barely understand her through the haziness in her voice.

I push my thumb down on her bundle of nerves and move my mouth to her nipple, sucking on it. She struggles to keep her composure beneath me and shudders when I blow cold air on her breast, switching to the other. I can feel when her back muscles tighten and her walls squeeze around me.

“I can’t- fu~” She comes undone underneath me and I ignore it, prolonging her high.

Without pulling out, I flip Y/n around to her stomach and shift us to the edge of my desk. Her legs shake trying to stand up, leaning on her hands for support. I grab her hips with my large hands; pressing my thumbs into her lower back dimples. Her head falls forward a little in response to the change. I continue to thrust into her, zeroing in on the same spot from a different position. Leaning over her to bite the fleshy part of muscle where the neck meets the shoulder. Reiterating my previous marks. Y/n’s legs begin to wobble and I know she’s close again. 

(Y/N POV)

I can feel my legs begin to wobble more and more as Shuhei continues to pound into me. Another knot forms in my stomach and I can feel my cheeks begin to flush. His mouth is kissing the side of my jaw, and my body starts to tighten around him again. 

“You’re doing so good for me Y/n~” He groans out into my ear, “I’m close too.” I can feel his dick swell against my tightening walls, and it sends us both over the edge. 

He pulls out before releasing into the condom. I almost collapse onto my elbows but Shuhei catches me, holding me to him. My head falls back against his chest and our breathing syncs. Shuhei leans down and kisses the top of my head. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, hmm?” I nod at him and yawn while he wraps me up in his dress shirt, buttoning it up. He puts on the rest of his clothes, stuffing mine into his pant pockets. 

“Up we go.” He scoops me up into his arms bridal style, my head leaning on his chest. I close my eyes and feel the air move around me. My back hits a soft material underneath me. How did I get here? I need to pee. 

Despite being exhausted, I ask Shuhei to take me to the bathroom. He obliges and after I finish, brings me back to what I could only assume is his bed. I nod off into a comfortable sleep with Shuhei next to me.


	9. Wheel-Chair Accessible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -aftercare  
> -short chapter

Wheel-Chair Accessible 

(Y/N POV) 

Sunday, 8am.

I wake up to Shuhei’s hair in my mouth. His head is resting peacefully on my chest. I move my head from his hair and run my hands through it instead. He begins to stir. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” I say through a yawn.

“Mhmm but it’s okay.” His voice is low and raspy from sleeping so hard.

He rolls off of me and sits up, looking at me. I furrow my brows at him. “What?” I cock my head. 

“Nothing, want breakfast?” He says through a smile. How suspicious. 

“Yes definitely!” 

I move my legs to the edge of the bed, feeling a dull ache in my core. Pushing myself off the edge and onto my feet. 

“HOLY SHIT.” That dull ache in my core turned to a sharp pain between my legs. I sit back on the bed and turn to Shuhei.

Shuhei looks at me and bursts out laughing. I roll my eyes at him and he walks over to me, kissing the top of my head.

“I’ll go make something for you and get a wheelchair from the campus medic.” He giggles at his joke. 

“Oh fuck you.” I cross my arms and get comfortable in his bed again. 

“You already have- waffles?” He casually asks, walking out of the bedroom.

“Whatever!” I call after him, catching myself smiling. 

12pm

After breakfast Shuhei had to leave for a class, so I have been in bed all morning. My bladder is telling me to go and use the bathroom, but frankly I am nervous to stand up again. I pull the covers off of me and swing my legs over the side of the bed again. Standing up, the sharp pain subsides into another aching sensation. I waddle over to the bathroom.

Knocking out two birds with one stone, I shower while in the bathroom to minimize my walking distances. Coming out refreshed and clean, not before noticing the insane dark marks and bites all around my body. I head back to Shuhei’s bedroom shaking my head.

*KNOCK KNOCK

“Come in!” I call out to Shuhei.

He walks in and begins to strip. His back muscles tense and release when he pulls his shirt off. 

“Woah, woah, woah!” I look at him for a second too long and he notices. 

“Like what you see?” He changes from dress pants to sweats. 

“You wish!” I raise my chin and look off to the side.

“Tell me then Y/n,” he inquires, “why did you take my class?” He smiles while closing his eyes.

I huff at him and think of an excuse, still too embarrassed to tell him the real reason. No wait, I still have questions that need answering. We got ‘distracted’ yesterday.

“Tell me how you brought us back here so quickly from your classroom then.” His eyebrows raise and his mouth opens up to speak.

“Fine, I teleported us here.” I scoff at him.

“Oh knock it off Shuhei.” He shrugs.

(Shuhei Hisagi POV) 

I wake up on a warm body, Y/n’s body. Her hand is caressing my hair and it feels euphoric. I make a little grunt to let her know I’m awake. She yawns and asks me if she woke me up, but I’m not thinking about that. 

I watch the way my hickeys on her neck and shoulders move when she talks to me. To distract myself from dirty thoughts, I volunteer to make breakfast. Admittedly, I may have over done it yesterday. Y/n can’t even get up properly. 

I got a text from the Soul Society right after our breakfast, letting me know about two hollows spotted in the area. Unfortunately, that means leaving Y/n home alone. I tell her I have a class to teach, praying she won’t figure out that nobody teaches Sundays.

All during my mission, I can’t stop thinking about her. Every interaction we’ve had since our run in at Narnes & Bobles, to yesterday. The feeling of her skin flush against mine. Her hands in mine. I can practically feel Kazeshini making fun of me through the zanpakuto link. Y/n is the only thing on my mind even now, but I’m lying to her. 

Technically I just told her how we have been getting around campus, but she didn’t believe me anyway. Damn.


	10. Caught Sword Handed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of Reap, Kazeshini!
> 
> -TW: Spiders

Caught Sword Handed! 

(Shuhei Hisagi POV) 

It’s Monday morning and I’m patrolling the city for hollows. The Soul Society reported a few roaming around in certain areas, but I have yet to exorcise more than one. After my second lap around the city, I decided to head back in the direction of the campus. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop I continue to patrol on the way home. Barely making it past Westminster park, I hear a soul screaming.

I leap off of the building I had stopped on and run in the direction of the noise. A huge spider like hollow is terrorizing a little boy’s soul. Flash stepping a safe distance behind the monster, I release Kazeshini. 

“Reap, KAZESHINI!” 

My zanpakuto transforms and I take off towards the hollow, jumping up in the air to chop off its legs. This one doesn’t seem to have intelligence, but it’s huge. I slice through 2/8 of the spider’s legs before it finally turns its attention to me. I watch as it begins to move the front two legs on its body in an attempt to swipe at me. Easily dodging, I strike again and remove another leg on the right side of the hollow’s body; ⅜. The spider’s movements are rendered useless and I head over to the small boy to make sure he’s okay. 

“Kid! You alright?” I give him a thumbs up.

His eyes widen; “Behind you mister!”

I turn my head to look at the hollow. It’s moving again, this time the pincers at the spider’s ugly mouth are rapidly moving. I charge back over to it, raising Kazeshini. Slicing off the two front legs of the hollow, it still manages to dodge my blow to its skull; ⅝. I jump up and above its body, planning to chop off the remaining legs. Two more on the left and one on the right. Maneuvering to the right, I swing Kazeshini.

*Shhhkkkk

The hollow is now lopsided, 6/8 legs gone. The spider lets out a long screech and falls onto its side. Continuing to slice up the hollow, I leave it as just a body; 8/8. Walking around it to find the head. I reach its front and drive my zanpakuto through the skull. It starts to slowly deteriorate, the discombobulated legs disappearing first.

I finally check up on the little boy soul and explain to him how the Soul Society works. I explain the districts and what my job as a Soul Reaper is. 

“And what was that thing chasing after me?” He asks, coming out from the tree he was standing behind.

“A hollow is an evil soul that has lost its heart. I just send them back to their domain. We call it ‘exorcising.’” He nods and tilts his forehead to me and closes his eyes.

“Send me to the Soul Society!” I touch his forehead with the butt of my zanpakuto, watching him fade out.

Another successful mission. I turn back around to see if the hollow has completely vanished yet. Because it was so big, I get to watch as the last pieces of the spider’s body fade away. Deciding to walk back home,I start off down the park’s path. 

*CruNCH

(Y/N POV)

I decided to take our lunch break at the nearby park to Narnes & Bobles. Westminster was only about five blocks away. 

“Ryanne, do you know if it’s cold out?” I tap my coworker on the shoulder. 

“Cold enough to need a sweatshirt.” She hums in her singsong, drama major voice. 

Thanking her, I head out of the ‘employees only’ entrance to walk to the park. About a block away from the park, I hear a loud resonating screech coming from the same direction. Holding onto my brown lunch bag tighter, I take off down the side walk and sprint into the field to see if someone needs help. I look around for any sign of the noise I heard a minute ago. My eyes narrow in on the silhouette of a huge bug in the middle of the field. What is that? I squint harder to focus on it, ducking from tree to tree to get closer. 

The more I stare at it, the more clear it becomes. A huge, black and white spider is standing in the middle of the park’s field. I am about to come out from my hiding spot to head back to snap a picture for someone. Who would I tell? The police? But before I can reveal myself, someone comes into my line of vision. A tall man with dark hair and black robes with a scythe. I have seen him before, that is the guy who teleported me to the other side of campus in half a second. Shuhei Hisagi stood in front of the huge shadowy spider. I wanted nothing more than to ask him exactly what he was doing, to call out to him, instead I stayed hidden. 

My eyes widen as I watch him ruthlessly chop off leg after leg of the disgusting creature. He disappears from my vision somewhere between the third and fourth leg, but returns almost immediately. What am I witnessing? I cover my mouth in horror when I watch him stalk over to the front of the spider, running its skull through with a loud crunch. He disappears again, or rather, my eyes can’t follow him. 

From behind my tree, I rub my eyes. The gargantuan spider is deteriorating. I need to get a closer look. Ducking behind more trees to get a better look, I spot Shuhei again. He is talking to a young boy. Imagine my horror when Shuhei taps the boy’s forehead, and he starts to disappear just like the spider. Shuhei turns to watch the remnants of the monster disintegrate. What do I do? Am I next? What is he doing? I need to get away from here. 

Peeking out from behind the tree where I stood, I begin to make my way out of the park. 

*CruNCH

My foot breaks a stick in half. Shuhei’s head whips around, but before I can even see what he is about to do, I take off running down the line of trees. Almost to the end of the line, I pause to catch my breath. Shuhei materializes about 20 feet in front of me. My eyes widen and I take a step back, ready to book it. 

“Y/N! COME HERE! PLEASE!” He knows it was me that saw him. 

I sprint out of the park and onto the sidewalk. Running down crosswalks and ducking into alleyways to get somewhere with lots of people. I look around me at the street signs to think of a nearby location with a lot of publicity. While scanning, I spot Shuhei’s shadow coming around the corner of the street I’m stopped at. 

“Y/N! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!” He calls out to me, obviously closing in.

My feet ache from running in the flats I wore to work. I run just a little bit more down the sidewalk and turn into the alleyway. I walk down the alley, looking for a dark spot to conceal myself in. Leaning back against a shadow on the wall, I keep quiet. No footsteps are heard when I watch Shuhei walk down the alley. Just what is he? A grim reaper? I cover my mouth with my hand to quiet my breathing.

He stops about 10 feet from me and looks directly at me. Before I can run again, he appears in front of me in a flash. His hands press into the brick wall on either side of my head, trapping me.

“Found you!” I look down at the ground. Is this it?

“Y/n…” he tilts my head back up with his index finger, “can I ask you what you saw?”

I grab his wrist and push his hand away from my face. “Am I next?”

He furrows his brows. “What?”

“Answer my question.”

“You should answer mine first, that way I can explain what just happened.” He steps back away from me, letting his hands fall to his sides.

“I heard a screech, followed it, saw you killing a ginormous spider, watched it disappear, and then watched you disintegrate a little kid!” I point my finger at him. “I ran because I thought I was next to go!”

He bursts out laughing. “No Y/n, I’m not here to exorcise you.”

We stand in the dark alley while he tells me the same things he had told the boy earlier. In addition, he tells me about his captains, the divisions, what a zanpakuto is, and the gist of hollows. 

“Can I ask one more question?” I push off the wall and walk over to him, feeling a lot better about my situation.

“Ask away.” My hand reaches out to his cheek; the ‘69’ tattoo.

“Why is there a 69 on your face?” He winces.

“I got it because the man that saved me from death when I was little was the captain of squads 6 and 9. Imagine my horror when it became a symbol with ‘ulterior’ meanings…” It was my turn to laugh. 

“You know Shuhei, 9 and 6 are my lucky numbers.” We smile at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked this, it is my first fanfic ever. If you have any suggestions for my next fic, or any ways I could make this one better-let me know!


End file.
